I must
by bloodmemories
Summary: I must" "you can't" Inuyasha whipered brokenly.
1. Chapter 1

They stand back to back. Looking down different paths hers back home to her time. His to the clay plot his dead lover kikyo. She had always loved him but to inuyasha she would always be the useless copy. She would never be just kagome to him only a shadow of kikyo. Kagome walk over to the well and sat on the hip. There a gust of wing and suddenly inuyasha stood next to her. "Don't go" he whispered to her. "I must" "you can't" he argued "I don't want to alone anymore." Inuyasha sank to the ground his dog ears flat agents his head. "you wont be alone inuyasha the others will be with me" kagome whispered to the broken man. "I don't want you to leave me kagome." "I must" 'you can't" inuyasha whispered brokenly.

FIN……

Tell me what you think and if you think I should put up another chapter. Thank you hugs


	2. Waiting

"I must" was the last thing kagome said to inuyasha before she fell back into the well. Inuyashs hadn't moved an inch since then he was sitting right at the hip of the well every day no matter what anyone did. He just sat there looking into the well waiting for his miko to come back to him. He know that she would never love him like he did her. To her he would always be the best friend nothing less nothing more. No matter what he felt for her. Inuyasha would never admit it but at first all he could see was kikyo In her but the more time they spent together the more he came to love her for her. Kagome that was full of life, caring, pure and the person that was always there for him no mater what happed or what he was, she excepted him unlike kikyo. She had wanted him to change for her selfish reasons, not kagome never her. She didn't care what he was that was what he loved about her lifting his head inuyasha spoke these words to heavens "come back to me my love." With a sob he dropped his head to wait once more for his love, no his life, his soul, his every being to came back. And wait he would no matter how long the wait was.


	3. Forever

'I know it' kagome thought. Her head bent looking into the deps of the well. She know's that if she's goes back she'll never be able to see her family again. But she missed inuyasha.

Kagome fell to the well house ground. Her body racked with sobs she couldn't stop. 'Can I, will I give up my family, my life and my future for him. "Yes" kagome whispered into the well. "Go to him sweet heart"

Kagome's mother's voice said from behind her. Kagome spun around with a gasp. "But moma" she said. Sakura dried her daughter's tears. "I know, I know, but I won't be what keeps you from your happiness" sakura whispered in kagomes ear. "why moma" kagome asked though her tears. "I don't care if you leave me as long as your happy" kagome stood and nodded, turned and jumped. Never to be seen in that time again.

***************************************kagome & inuyasha**********************************

Inyasha sat in front of the well like he had since the day she had left. The smell of graveyard soil attacked his noise but he still didn't move. "how long do you plan to wait for her" kikyo asked from behind him.

"as long as it takes" inyasha answered "why" "because I love her" kikyo frowned "do you not love me anymore inuyasha" he didn't move an inch. "no" "did you ever" she asked. "once apon a time I did" inuyasha stood and faced her" but that was a long time ago kikyo" "yes I suppose it was" kikyo answered.

She turned and left. Inuyasha sighed and turned back to well and saw an angel perched on the hip. "inuyasha" his name passed throw her perfect lips. His legs could no longer hold him up. Inuyahsa fell the ground with a PLOP kagome ran to his side. "what's wrong" she asked him. "I thought I'd never see you again. "well I'm here now" Inuyasha pulled he rinto a bone crushing hug. "I'll never leave you again inuyasha" "netheir will I kagome. I will foeever love you. "forever" kagome whispered into his chest.

**************************************THE END*******************************************


End file.
